


Charisma

by pastelviper



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, One-Sided Attraction, one side! gamrezi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelviper/pseuds/pastelviper
Summary: I used to roleplay Homestuck a lot, my role partner and I built up a very complex human!AU and I decided to restart writing about it :)





	Charisma

**Author's Note:**

> I used to roleplay Homestuck a lot, my role partner and I built up a very complex human!AU and I decided to restart writing about it :)

He didn’t flinch when the heavy door of iron closed behind him with a loud bang.  
Nothing can make him flinch.  
Slowly, the tall boy started walking along the dark hallway.  
There were voices coming from the cells: sporadic screams; heads banging on the bars; low continued chatting, like maniacal prays; a few of those voices tried to call him, to get his attention…in any…possible way.  
The boy didn’t flinch.  
Nothing can make him flinch.  
Slowly but steady, always looking in front of him, he arrived at his destination.  
 _-I made them bring you a chair._  
A very low, deep and icy burning voice said from the cell that was the boy’s destination.  
 _-I imagined it will take a while._  
The voice continued.  
The boy calmly sat on the chair, making himself comfortable before, and finally, looking at the owner of the cavernous voice.  
 _-Hello dad._  
The boy said, looking at the huge man in the cell, with his same black and vaporous hair.  
 _-Hello lil one._  
The man saluted back, a satisfied grin on his face, staring at his son that wasn’t exchanging his own satisfaction, at the contrary, the boy’s eyes were reflecting everything except satisfaction.  
His eyes were, indeed, a golden brownish wall of void.  
 _-Oooh, Lil Grub, you have twice my charisma, but non of my skill._  
The father said, sighing deeply, like it wasn’t the first time he had seen his own flesh with that look.  
 _-She still doesn't love you, does she?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you pinterest prompt!  
> [](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-zeXpM9iqhj8/WQT3PVcIgcI/AAAAAAAAH8A/swIF1T5MQrcuV3hNhGU_O9BR9TKtAoWQwCLcB/s1600/d7fe55807fc1845f3c21d2c4954e3477.jpg)


End file.
